Recueil de drabbles TW
by Celikwi
Summary: Nuit du drabble du groupe Sterek's pack. Attention ceci est une attaque massive d'humour, grincheux s'abstenir (et homophobe aussi) STEREK
1. Explications

Auteur : Celikwi

Fandom : Teen Wolf

Paring : Sterek

Rating : K+ pour être sûre... je sais pas ce que ça va donner.

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

* STEREK *

Explication du pourquoi du comment : Je suis inscrite depuis quelque temps déjà sur le groupe FB Sterek's Pack et, ce soir, c'est la nuit du drabble.

Le principe : les alphas de la meute nous proposent de jolies mamages et à nous d'en faire un joli drabble.

Les règles :

\- Ecrire un drabble (1000 mots maximum)

\- Pas de pornos.

\- Ne pas copier l'écrit de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et surtout, ÉCLATEZ-VOUS !

* STEREK *

Alors pour ma part, j'ai commencé avec de l'humour, donc je vais me rajouter cette règle en plus : HUMOUR !

Je pense garder ce recueil en "complet" et je rajouterai au fur et à mesure de l'inspiration (pour cet évènement et autres circonstances)

Pour la nuit du drabble, je donnerai l'image de référence à la fin de chaque texte.

* STEREK *

Voici la liste des drabbles déjà écrits :

-1- Enfin...

-2- Guerre et sentiments

-3- Sa plus grande peur

-4- Finalement...

-5- Le test

-6- WTF ?!

-7- Et merde ! (ou WTF version 2)

-8- Quand le loup dort

-9- Comblé(s) (titre totalement capillotracté et j'assume)

Suite à la soirée spéciale Halloween sur le groupe :

-10- Stiles horror story

-11- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon costume ?

-12- Ode aux loups-garous

-13- Postiche

-14- Territoire

-15- Hormones

-16- Câlins de meute

-17- Baccalauréat

-18- Mission

-19- Hallowouiiiiii !


	2. -1- Enfin

**Enfin** (398 mots)

Ils y étaient enfin. Ils allaient enfin s'embrasser ! Stiles n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Des heures, des jours, de mois, des années qu'ils attendaient ça. Que lui attendait ça.

Et même si ce n'était pas vrai. Même si ça ne faisait qu'un an que Derek et lui se connaissaient, avec toutes les épreuves et combats qu'ils avaient vécus en une année, il avait l'impression d'avoir pris 10 ans d'un coup.

Donc 10 ans qu'il attendait ce moment particulier. Bon ok, il avait longtemps pensé que son premier baiser serait avec Lydia. Mais Derek était plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Voire même canon comme pas possible pour être honnête. Encore plus quand il avait cette petite barbe de 3 jours. Mais voilà, c'était le grand moment ! ENFIN !

Depuis une semaine pratiquement qu'ils étaient planqués dans ce motel pourri pour le garder en sécurité. Une semaine que Derek devait se coltiner l'hyperactif de la meute.

Bien sûr, pour passer le temps, ils avaient dû apprendre à discuter. Enfin surtout le Sourwolf.  
Ils avaient pu se raconter leurs peurs, leurs déceptions, leur tristesse passée, Derek pour le massacre de sa famille, Stiles pour la mort de sa mère. Leurs attentes pour l'avenir avaient été évoquées. Même Derek avait confié qu'il n'attendait plus rien de l'avenir, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il les rencontre tous. Il ne survivait plus, il vivait tout simplement. Grâce à eux... grâce à lui.

C'est justement cette dernière phrase qui avait tout déclenché.

Ils s'étaient regardé longuement dans les yeux. Pour une fois, le filtre entre le cerveau et la bouche de Stiles avait agi comme il le devait, l'empêchant de sortir une ânerie plus grosse que lui. Et pendant qu'ils étaient, chacun, plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ils s'étaient rapprochés doucement. Millimètre par millimètre. Il n'y avait plus que leur souffle qui séparait leurs lèvres. Encore un petit millimètre et ils s'embrasseraient enfin...

\- Stiles ! Tu vas être content. La menace est écartée ! Tu es libre.  
\- Noooooooon !

Ou Scott et sa manie d'interrompre les moments importants pour son meilleur ami.

* * *

Mamage d'origine : en deux temps, où on voit Stiles et Derek se rapprocher, du moins leurs visages se rapprocher sous-entendant qu'ils vont s'embrasser...


	3. -2- Guerre et sentiments

**Guerre et sentiments** _(oui c'est un clin d'œil à 'Guerre et paix' de Tolstoï mais juste au titre, je n'ai jamais lu !)_ (415 mots)

Ils étaient en pleine bataille. Du moins, Stiles était en pleine guerre.

L'ennemi était perfide. Petit, marron ou noir selon la taille ou le sexe pour ce qu'il en savait. Mais surtout rapide. Très rapide ! Et ça se proliférait comme des lapins. Non pire : vous en tuez un, il en revenait des dizaines.

Mais Stiles ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu. Non jamais. L'ennemi pouvait être sournois, il serait plus rusé que lui. Après tout, le Nogitsune l'avait choisi ! Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était plus son hôte qu'il n'avait pas gardé quelques unes de ses compétences. Notamment toutes ses idées pour faire souffrir un max l'ennemi.

Alors même que Stiles était en pleine bataille, Derek lui se demandait s'il ne devait pas attraper l'humain de la bande, le balancer sur son épaule et fuir l'endroit au plus vite. Même si c'était lui qui avait choisi ce lieu. Ok, il était clairement coupable et Stiles avait raison quand il disait que Derek devrait apprendre à réfléchir à deux fois avant de choisir une copine, un lieu de résidence... en fait avant de faire un choix tout court. Une fois encore, il avait clairement fait le mauvais.

Heureusement que pour leur couple, c'était bel et bien Stiles qui avait choisi Derek et qui avait obligé ce dernier à sortir avec lui.

Là ça faisait bien 2 heures que l'hyperactif qui lui servait de petit-ami bataillait contre l'ennemi alors que Derek avait organisé ce dîner tout spécialement pour leur anniversaire. Et quand Derek organise, il fait les choses bien : pizza, bière et film Marvel s'il vous plaît. Quand Stiles prit enfin une pause, le loup-garou en avait profité pour l'installer contre lui. Et alors que la soirée commençait à tourner dans le sens voulu par le sourwolf et qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Stiles se dégagea des bras de son petit-ami.

\- Je t'ai eu ! Cria-t-il tout en bombardant l'un de ses ennemis de spray insecticide.

Non, foi de Derek, avant d'organiser un dîner romantique avec Stiles, il devait impérativement partir du loft et trouver une autre habitation... sans cafards de préférence.

* * *

Mamage : la même que le drabble précédent, et aussi ma grande bataille du moment...


	4. -3- Sa plus grande peur

**Sa plus grande peur** (496 mots)

Derek le tenait fermement enserré dans ses bras. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

Il avait demandé à son petit-ami de lui tenir compagnie cette nuit-là. Une semaine qu'il ne dormait plus. Une semaine qu'il était complètement effrayé la nuit. Une semaine que la ville de Beacon Hills était plongée sous la canicule de jour comme de nuit. Si vous demandez l'avis de la meute, une partie vous dira que c'est le réchauffement climatique, l'autre que c'est normal en été, surtout en Californie. Mais si vous demandez l'avis de Stiles, celui-ci vous dira que cette chaleur n'a rien de normale. Qu'elle avait sûrement une origine surnaturelle. Et que la personne qui avait déclenché cette canicule lui en voulait personnellement.

Parce que, non content de ne pas supporter la chaleur étouffante, il devait en plus faire face à sa plus grande terreur.

Oubliés les Alphas vengeurs et/ou enragés, les kanimas, les papis psycopathes, oubliés les darachs, oublié le Nogitsune.

Bonjour aux suceurs de sang. Il avait beau utilisé tous le moyens à sa disposition - et attention, il avait même demandé à Deaton s'il n'avait pas une solution druidique mais rien, à se demander si le vétérinaire avait une quelconque utilité pour la meute – chaque nuit il l'entendait. Ce bruit annonciateur de cauchemars. Comme dans "The Grudge" et son 'aaaaaaah' terrifiant, ou dans "La cité de la peur" et son raclement de faucille contre les murs, la source de sa terreur avait un bruit bien caractéristique qui lui glaçait les os jusqu'à la moelle.

Et en ce moment même, il l'entendait même en écho malgré les bras puissants de Derek autour de lui. Il pensait pourtant qu'avec Derek il se sentirait protégé, après tout Derek ne devrait pas être importuné étant un loup-garou.

\- S'il te plaît Derek, protège-moi d' _elles_ !

Derek voulait bien le protéger, surtout si ça lui permettait d'avoir son petit-ami dans ses bras toute la nuit. Il avait été plus que ravi quand il avait reçu l'invitation de Stiles mais la nuit n'allait apparemment pas se dérouler comme il se l'était imaginée. En resserrant ses bras autour de son petit-ami, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce dernier n'y connaissait vraiment rien aux loups-garous : ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient immunisés contre les maladies qu'ils ne se faisaient pas pîquer eux aussi par les moustiques. Et les piqûres de moustique, ça gratte ! Loup-garou ou pas...

* * *

Mamage : un photomontage de la scène où Stiles se réveille d'un cauchemar à cause du Nogitsune sauf qu'au lieu du Shérif qui le tient dans ses bras c'est Derek sur le montage. Et encore une fois, ce drabble est vécu : j'ai horreur des moustiques et et je suis surtout allergique à leurs piqûres...


	5. -4- Finalement

**Finalement** (505 mots)

C'était une tradition dans le lycée de Beacon Hills.

Chaque année, les lycéens qui entraient en dernière année se ruaient vers la bibliothèque afin de laisser une trace de leur passage dans l'établissement.

Et la meute de Beacon Hills n'échappait pas à la règle. Ils étaient donc là, Scott, Lydia, Malia et Stiles à attendre leur tour pour signer les étagères vidées de leurs ouvrages.

Stiles était pressé d'en finir, hyperactivité oblige, faire la queue n'aidait en rien à se concentrer. La preuve, en pensant justement au fait qu'il voulait sortir d'ici vite fait, qu'il en avait plus que marre de faire la queue, il en était venu à penser qu'il s'en ferait bien une autre de ' _queue_ '. Non il était plus que temps que cette mascarade se finisse. Avant de mourir de frustration, parce que la personne à laquelle il venait de penser n'était pas dans les environs pour le moment et il en avait plus qu'assez de se contenter de madame cinq doigts.

Puis se fut enfin son tour. Et au moment de signer, il avait eu un bug.

Là, devant ses yeux, se trouvaient des initiales. Et pas n'importe lesquelles s'il vous plaît. Celles de son homme. Son Sourwolf personnel à lui tout seul. Un ' _D.H_ ' qu'il aurait reconnu entre tous. Après tout c'était les mêmes initiales avec la même écriture qui se trouvaient au bas de chaque petite carte qu'il recevait en guise de nouvelle dudit loup-garou. _D.H_. Derek Hale. Bon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer.

Quand Scott vit que son best était encore devant les étagères 5 minutes après que lui-même ait signé, alors que Stiles n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre qu'il y en avait ras le pompon, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il s'était alors approché pour voir ce qui retenait son attention. Puis il avait vu également.

\- D.H. Tu es sûr que se sont les siennes ? J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il n'avait pas fini le lycée. Finalement, il est plus intelligent que je le pensais...

En voyant le regard noir de son meilleur ami, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de la boucler. Il carra ses épaules en attendant la réplique sarcastique qui ne tarderait sûrement pas. À raison.

\- C'est un comble venant de la personne qui a eu du mal à passer en dernière année sans l'aide de son best et de la meilleure élève du lycée.

Finalement, Stiles signa lui aussi avant de partir en râlant de nouveau mais cette fois-ci après son crétin de meilleur ami qui n'en loupait pas une.

* * *

Mamage : bon même si le drabble en lui-même est un gros indice, c'est bien le moment où Stiles tombe sur les initiales de Derek sur les étagères du lycée. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin. Mais bon tant pis.


	6. -5- Le test

Je voudrais ici répondre à une review que j'ai reçue pour ce recueil. Voici la copie de la review en question :

 _"Alors désolée, mais je vais mettre une review négative même si les OS en eux-même sont excellent. Parce que vraiment, ça commence doucement à m'énerver. Sérieux, arrêtez de mettre vos recueils en "complete" tant qu'il ne le sont pas vraiment. De tels recueils, on en trouve sur tous les fandoms, au bout du compte et les 3/4 du temps, l'auteur fini par abandonner le recueil, comme ça on ne sais jamais si d'autres OS seront postés un jour ou si le recueil a vraiment été abandonné. Essayé de vous mettre un peu à la place du lecteur de temps en temps, ça ne ferait pas de mal à certains auteurs !" by guest_

Alors, voilà, Guest (puisque tu n'as peut-être pas assumé ton post) je comprends ton point de vue comme tel, c'est ton point de vue. Je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec celui-ci car pour moi c'est justement un 'recueil' soit un assemblage ici de drabbles qui ne se suivent pas et qui sont chacuns 'complets'. Et qui dit 'complets' dit 'finis' et non 'abandonnés'. Chaque chapitre publié ultérieurement n'est que bonus pour le lecteur car l'auteur, lui, n'est pas obligé d'en rajouter. Alors qu'en "In-progress", ça sous-entend OBLIGATOIREMENT pour l'auteur que quelque chose va suivre. Voilà mon point de vue et mes arguments en tant qu'auteur ET lectrice. ça aurait pu en rester là.

Par contre, là où je suis totalement révoltée en tant qu'auteur et surtout en tant que lectrice, c'est ta dernière phrase et le ton agressif utilisé tout au long de ton post. TU ne représentes en AUCUN CAS TOUS LES LECTEURS alors avant de te faire l'avocat du diable pense à eux : il y a des lecteurs qui ne lisent AUCUNE FIC EN 'PROGRESSION' ! Et c'est mon cas après avoir été trop souvent déçue de suivre des fics sur plusieurs chapitres qui sont finalement abandonnées avant d'être finies par l'auteur. Un recueil est, par principe, fini quels que soient les chapitres ajoutés. On ne va pas demander à Stephen King (c'est le seul encore vivant dont je sais qu'il publie des recueils) de ne publier aucun de ses recueils soit disant parce qu'il n'a pas écrit toutes ses nouvelles en une seule fois... UN PEU DE BON SENS !

Vraiment j'aurai pu rester zen et ouverte à toute proposition avec une critique constructive mais celle-ci ne l'est plus par son agressivité non assumée. Je suis en rogne : un auteur n'est pas à la botte du lecteur ! Alors avant de critiquer un auteur sur sa fréquence de publication, sa façon de publier ses chapitres, soit toi-même un véritable auteur ! La critique est facile quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle ! Et quelqu'un qui n'a aucun compte sur ce site ne peut publier de fic et donc n'est pas un auteur !

Sur ce, place au drabble.

* * *

 **Le test** (583 mots)

Ils avaient enfin un peu de repos.

Leur dernière grande bataille contre une obscure créature surnaturelle s'était finie cinq jours auparavant. Les deux premiers, chacun les avait passé à dormir, se reposer. Les deux suivants, Derek et Stiles les avaient passés à se retrouver en tant que couple et oublier toute la frustration accumulée depuis que la version maléfique du Big Foot avait fait son apparition à Beacon Hills. Et là ils profitaient tout simplement de la présence de l'autre au petit matin.

La nuit dernière avait été douce en émotion, tendresse malgré la passion de leurs ébats. Et là ils étaient réveillés depuis 2 heures mais avaient surtout envie de paresser au lit le plus de temps possible. Chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire depuis 2 mois.

Derek n'étant pas un grand bavard, ni très expressif dans ses gestes, il avait tout simplement pris un bouquin commencé plus de 6 mois auparavant tout en gardant son hyperactif et très humain de petit-ami dans ses bras. Celui-ci, pour s'occuper, avait pris son téléphone pour jouer à un jeu quelconque.

Mais Derek aurait dû se méfier. Mettez ça sur le compte de la fatigue résiduelle mais il avait oublié qu'un hyperactif sans contrôle de sa bouche tel que Stiles ne resterait pas muet très longtemps.

\- Au fait, j'ai fait un test de grossesse.

\- Hum, hum...

\- ...

\- Attends, c'est quoi ce bordel, Stiles ?

\- Non mais, c'est vrai quoi, on ne sait jamais avec vous les loups-garous. Et j'ai lu sur internet, que vous pouviez féconder votre compagnon !

\- Non mais sur quel site tu es encore tombé ? Tu vas me dire que les loups-garous doivent nouer leur compagnon aussi ?

\- Puisque tu abordes le sujet...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite : un homme ne pourra JAMAIS tomber enceinte ou enceint, peu importe le terme, d'une créature surnaturelle. Un homme n'a pas les organes pour ça et il ne lui en poussera jamais même avec la magie... Faut pas pousser le loup-garou dans l'aconit !

Derek se rallongea sur le côté, tournant le dos à Stiles pour montrer que la discussion était close. Stiles le regarda quelques minutes, hébété, avant de hausser les épaules en se disant qu'il remettrait le sujet sur le tapis plus tard et de se rallonger, dos aux oreillers, pour reprendre son jeu.

Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Avec la malchance qu'ils se coltinaient depuis que Scott avait été mordu et l'éveil du Néméton, le terme 'jamais' avait été rayé de leur vocabulaire. C'est pourquoi il essaya de se donner un ton sarcastique avant de poser sa question :

\- J'ai certainement raison en disant que le résultat était bien entendu négatif ?

Puis il sentit Stiles bouger dans son dos pour venir se coller à lui et murmurer à son oreille :

\- Et si je te dis qu'il était positif ?

* * *

Mamage : Fanart d'une scène en 3 vignettes où l'on voit Stiles et Derek, nus du moins la partie non cachée par le drap, enlacés sur un lit, l'un avec un livre, l'autre sur son téléphone. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles annonce à son compagnon qu'il a fait un test de grossesse. Derek ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de se tourner avec incrédulité vers Stiles pour lui demander des explications. Ce à quoi, Stiles répond qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec les loups-garous (en gros)


	7. -6- WTF !

Salut tout le monde !

Petit message de pub : j'ai maintenant une page FB ! vous me trouverez sous le nom de Celikwi et mon avatar est un dessin de mon cru de Détective Conan.

Sinon dernière réponse sur ce site à une review 'anonyme' (les suivantes seront mise dans un fichier sur ma page FB)

 _Pour Mikawaii-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère te revoir sur les prochains drabbles_

* * *

 **WTF ?!** (681 mots)

C'était intenable.

Toute cette tension, ce désir, ses hormones. Tout en lui bouillonnait.

Nom d'un sourwolf ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de passer à l'acte avec son big bad wolf. Un an et 11 mois qu'ils se connaissaient. Pratiquement autant de temps qu'il fantasmait sur le loup ténébreux. Un an et 10 mois qu'ils se tournaient autour. Un mois qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Derek qu'il n'était pas fait pour être avec une fille mais avec lui. Une semaine qu'ils s'étaient enfin embrassés, perdus en pleine forêt sans ennemis, sans cafards, sans moustiques et surtout loin de Scott. Stiles et ses hormones en ébullition constante à proximité de son sourwolf n'en pouvait plus des douches froides et plaisirs solitaires : la facture d'eau et de paquets de mouchoirs avait explosé des records depuis qu'il connaissait le loup-garou. Mais désormais, c'était la facture de préservatifs qui allait augmenter... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en passent définitivement... D'ici 2-3 jours ça semblait correct à Stiles.

Et puis Stiles pourrait enfin dormir correctement : ses nuits n'étaient plus reposantes depuis leur premier baiser à cause de nombreux rêves un peu trop humides. Il avait généralement du mal à s'en remettre au réveil et il en avait marre d'attendre.

A croire que le loup-garou de ses pensées n'en pouvait plus également parce qu'il avait, ce soir-là, viré la meute manu militari alors que Stiles avait juste posé sa main sur la cuisse de Derek afin de se pencher pour attraper une part de pizza. Et Scott, cet abruti de best, l'avait attendu en pensant qu'ils repartiraient ensemble !

Mais bon, une fois le loup-garou de pacotille parti, ils avaient pu laisser libre court à leur envie et s'étaient sauté dessus de la plus brutale des manières. Pour ce que ça changeait de l'époque où ils n'étaient pas en couple... mais encore une fois, Stiles s'était retrouvé violemment plaqué contre un mur et, ce coup-là, il n'avait franchement pas envie de protester.

Toujours est-il qu'à un moment ou un autre, la tension était redescendue et ils avaient fini par se retrouver sur le lit du sourwolf.

Bon Stiles n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quand exactement Derek l'avait déshabillé, trop pris dans le baiser sauvage et les caresses érotiques au possible mais puisque leurs corps et leurs volontés étaient passés de la passion brute à la tendresse, il se rendait parfaitement compte de l'injustice suprême qu'il subissait. Parce que lui était complètement à poil – sans mauvais jeu de mot- et plus que tendu dans une certaine région de son anatomie tandis que son loup portait encore ses vêtements.

Quand il voulut réparer cette grotesque erreur, Derek l'en empêcha en s'éloignant de lui, à genou sur le lit. Puis il commença lentement à se déshabiller sous les yeux ahuris de Stiles. D'abord le pull puis son pantalon et enfin son t-shirt afin de n'avoir plus, comme barrière à sa nudité, qu'un boxer rose qui laissait présager un morceau de choix en dessous...

Attendez... Nom d'un Peter en peluche !

Stiles se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, les yeux totalement écarquillés. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine sans savoir si c'était de peur, d'incrédulité, de dégoût ou d'excitation. Sûrement un peu de tout ça à la fois. Mais merde ! Derek, le loup-garou gothique et grincheux de la meute en boxer ROSE ?! WTF ?!

...

Finalement, vu la barre qu'il se tapait en ce moment, Stiles se dit qu'il irait peut-être faire un tour dans les magasins histoire d'acheter un boxer rose au sourwolf. S'il lui offrait en lui disant qu'il ne connaissait pas la couleur de ses sous-vêtements mais qu'il l'imaginait bien dans celui-ci, Derek comprendrait peut-être le message et Stiles perdrait enfin sa virginité !

* * *

Mamage : sur un lit, on voit Derek de dos, reconnaissable à son tatouage et en boxer rose qui retire son t-shirt entouré par des bras recouverts de grains de beauté qu'on peut supposer appartenir à Stiles. Bon dans mon drabble, Derek est un peu éloigné de Stiles mais ce n'est pas l'important ici.


	8. -7- Et merde !

**Et merde !** (639 mots)

La journée avait pourtant mal commencé : Derek avait été une fois de plus réveillé par Scott qui avait débarqué dans le loft pour une raison futile – non il ne harcelait pas le best du loup-garou en herbe, il sortait avec, nom d'un chat !

Pour finir de se réveiller, il avait voulu se prendre un café bien frais. Pensez-vous que Scott lui aurait foutu la paix ? Bah non ! Il avait piqué la manie de son meilleur ami et commencé à râler sur tout et n'importe quoi tant que c'était la faute de l'alpha. Mais point de café pour ce dernier : il avait oublié d'en prendre en faisant les courses la veille. Il n'y avait plus que de l'instantané et décaféiné en plus.

Pour ajouter à son malheur, il s'était ébouillanté avec la bouilloire – ok il guérissait vite mais ça faisait putain de mal sur le coup.

Pensant qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien, il s'était redirigé vers sa chambre afin de prendre ses affaires. Mais il n'avait plus un seul sous-vêtement de propre. Ouais, en même temps, c'était le tour de Peter et ce dernier avait plutôt tendance à disparaître quand il était de corvées lessive et ménage. Derek avait alors 2 options : ne pas mettre de sous-vêtement ou en piquer un à son oncle pour se venger. Il opta pour l'option 2 et alla dans la chambre de l'ex-alpha pour se servir en boxer. Ce devait être un vendredi 13 parce qu'il n'avait trouvé que des boxers colorés. Bon tant pis, il mettrait un t-shirt long et éviterait de se mettre torse nu.

Finalement, il prit la direction de la salle de bain, claquant la porte au nez de Scott qui n'en avait toujours pas fini ses remontrances bien qu'il ait laissé Derek quelques minutes le temps où ce dernier se trouvait dans la chambre de Peter. Allez savoir pourquoi ?!

Après une douche raccourcie par un manque d'eau chaude. Un lave-linge qui avait craché de la mousse pendant une heure après qu'il ait puni Isaac pour avoir renversé son chocolat sur son dernier t-shirt noir en l'obligeant à s'occuper du ménage et de la lessive. Un Scott encore et toujours collé à ses basques pour l'empêcher de rejoindre son compagnon. Ledit compagnon qui avait choisi ce jour pour faire une journée de stage au poste de police. Une amende pour excès de vitesse. Derek en avait plus que marre de cette journée pourrie et s'était éloigné en lieu sûr laissant Isaac et Scott en plan au loft.

Il s'était donc réfugié au seul endroit possible où il se sentait en sécurité : la chambre de Stiles.

Il s'y était endormi oubliant ainsi totalement cette journée qui n'en finissait plus.

Puis il avait été réveillé de la plus douce des manières : les lèvres de son amant qui parcouraient sa nuque et la partie du visage de Derek qui n'était pas cachée par l'oreiller.

Voulant tourner définitivement la fin de journée en sa faveur, Derek déshabilla rapidement l'hyperactif avant de faire pareil pour lui-même. Il ôta alors son pantalon sans quitter une seule seconde les lèvre de son humain. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il dut s'éloigner pour retirer son t-shirt que le drame se produisit : Stiles éclata de rire en voyant son boxer.

Ce fut la goutte d'aconit de trop qui rendit fou l'alpha : tous crocs, yeux rouges et poils sortis, il se jeta sur l'hyperactif hilare pour se venger et entamer une bataille ardue. Si Stiles voulait rire, il allait rire ! ... à coup de chatouilles vengeresses !

* * *

Mamage : toujours la même que pour WTF ?!


	9. -8- Quand le loup dort

**Quand le loup dort** (892 mots)

Depuis la bataille contre Kate au Mexique, Derek avait acquis la capacité de se transformer totalement en loup.

La meute n'avait pas pu approfondir cette notion plus que ça puisque, sitôt la bataille terminée, Derek avait suivi Braeden afin de retrouver la louve du désert. Chaque membre avait mis cette information de côté et était passé à autre chose. Sauf un bien sûr incapable d'oublier quoique ce soit : Stiles Stilinski, l'hyperactif et seul humain de la meute.

Alors quand Braeden avait ramené, exaspérée, un loup noir intenable, tout le monde avait été surpris sauf Stiles.

Car ce n'était pas parce que Derek était né loup-garou qu'il n'était pas sujet aux pertes de contrôle lors d'un changement quelconque de sa nature. La preuve par 3 avec Jackson et son manque total de contrôle lorsqu'il était devenu un kanima, les louveteaux à peine mordus lors de leur première pleine lune et Peter qui avait littéralement pété un câble en devenant un alpha sans meute.

Donc Derek qui ne contrôle pas ses transformations totales en loup était un problème que Stiles avait assimilé depuis longtemps.

Il avait passé plus de 2 heures avec l'aide de Deaton à expliquer cet état de fait au reste de la meute. Il pensait d'ailleurs comme le vétérinaire : Derek, entouré de sa meute, devrait facilement pouvoir se transformer à sa guise... Jusqu'à ce que Derek, de nouveau sur ses deux jambes, rajoute une couche au problème : il n'avait plus d'ancre. La colère qui lui permettait de se contrôler était partie avec la mort de Kate et les retrouvailles avec sa sœur.

Derek pourrait donc se transformer en loup à n'importe quel moment de jour comme de nuit et ce pour une durée indéterminée s'ils ne lui venaient pas à l'aide.

Il fut donc décidé, cette nuit-là, que chaque membre veillerait sur le loup à tour de rôle tant que celui-ci ne se contrôlerait pas un minimum.

Et quand Derek disait aucun contrôle sur ses transformations, il ne plaisantait pas ! Au cours des 2 premiers mois de surveillance, la meute avait dû subir les métamorphoses intempestives du loup. Un coup Isaac parlait à Derek, après avoir tourné le dos 2 secondes , il se retrouvait face à un loup noir empêtré dans les linges. Combien de fois également un membre de la meute s'était-il retrouvé, rougissant et excité pour Stiles, gênés pour les autres, devant un Derek entièrement nu ? Ce fut quand il se retrouva dans cette situation avec le shérif, Mélissa et Christopher Argent que la meute laissa des vêtements dans chaque lieu de surveillance. Dès que le loup sentait qu'il redevenait humain, il se précipitait dans une autre pièce pour se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur ses 2 pieds et surtout habillé.

Au bout de ces 2 mois enfermé dans la maison de son gardien du moment la journée et en balade surveillée la nuit, la meute s'était rendue compte d'un schéma qui se profilait : Derek se contrôlait beaucoup plus facilement quand c'était Stiles qui wolfsitait le métamorphe. Sa garde lui fut donc confiée exclusivement et, une semaine et demie après cette décision, Derek arriva à contrôler ses transformations partiellement : il pouvait passer d'humain à loup quand il voulait. Il n'y avait que l'inverse qui était plus compliqué et la durée de métamorphose était encore aléatoire.

Une routine s'était donc établie entre les deux : Stiles était désormais habitué à ce que le Derek-loup lui colle le train. Dès que les prémisses de la retransformation se faisaient sentir, Derek attrapait dans sa gueule le sac à dos rempli de ses vêtements qu'ils emmenaient partout avec eux et courait se cacher avant de revenir habillé de pied en cap.

Ce jour-là, la transformation avait duré plus longtemps, Stiles et Derek étaient donc allés pique-niquer et jouer dans une clairière avec la meute complète. Le loup en avait profité pour bien se dégourdir les pattes et avait couru après tout et n'importe quoi : un papillon, un bout de bois lancé par Peter, Peter lui-même...

En rentrant à la maison Stilinski, ils s'étaient installés sur le lit de l'hyperactif, celui-ci lisant un comics tandis que le Derek-loup ronflait plaisamment, lové dans le giron de l'humain.

Mais ils avaient tous deux oubliés un paramètre : le manque de contrôle lors du sommeil. C'est pourquoi Derek se trouva un peu désorienté lorsqu'il se réveilla totalement nu sur les genoux d'un Stiles figé dont la couleur rouge vermeille des joues effaçait presque les constellations de grains de beauté qui s'y trouvaient.

Une fois la surprise passée, Derek décida d'en profiter et fit ce dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était revenu à Beacon Hills : il se jeta sur l'hyperactif pour aller fourrer sa langue bien humaine dans la bouche ouverte qui lui faisait face.

* * *

Mamage : vignette en 2 parties. Sur la première on voit Stiles en train de lire avec un loup noir allongé sur ses genoux. Sur la deuxième, le loup se transforme en Derek dans la même position, Stiles surpris lâche son livre en l'air et son visage est rouge de surchauffe.


	10. -9- Comblé(s)

**Comblé(s)** _(titre complètement capillotracté mais j'assume)_ (659 mots)

Stiles babillait.

Encore et toujours. Un flot constant de paroles qui ne suivaient de logique que dans la tête de celui qui les prononçait. Et encore fallait-il que le propriétaire de ladite tête se rende compte de ce qui sortait de sa bouche à vitesse grand V. D'ailleurs quand arrivait-il à respirer au milieu de ses phrases sans queue ni tête ? Derek en restait perplexe. En fait, tout ce qui caractérisait Stiles en lui-même le laissait perplexe.

Il était pourtant bien connu que Stiles n'avait aucun contrôle et surtout aucun filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche. En plus d'avoir des troubles de l'attention et d'être hyperactif, le seul humain de la meute était un bavard compulsif.

Et depuis maintenant 20 minutes que Derek s'était installé pour manger, Stiles n'avait pas arrêté de parler et parler et encore parler. Le sujet de départ ? Derek s'en mordait encore les doigts mais il lui avait simplement demandé s'il voulait manger lui aussi.

Après tout, c'était encore une fois la faute de la meute si Stiles était blessé et portait désormais un plâtre.

Une affaire de fées, de farces et de loups-garous tombés dans le panneau.

Seul Stiles avait été épargné par le piège magique. Mais le lieu où la meute avait été capturée était plutôt accidenté et Stiles, dans sa précipitation et sa maladresse à aider Scott le boulet qui avait un peu trop sniffé la poudre de fée, était tombé en se cassant le mauvais poignet au passage. Tout ça s'était de la faute de Scott en fait...

Depuis, la meute avait dû s'occuper de l'hyperactif en l'absence du shérif. D'abord Scott puisqu'il était clairement le fautif. Puis Isaac. Ensuite il y avait eu Lydia. Peter était aux abonnés absents ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Mais chacun avait jeté l'éponge et c'était maintenant au tour de Derek de l'aider dans sa vie quotidienne. Scott avait déposé l'humain de la meute au loft en prétextant qu'il était de service à la clinique de Deaton. Un dimanche... mais bien sûr... Il avait plutôt jeté son meilleur pote dans les pattes de l'alpha pour aller retrouver sa dulcinée oui. Et le couillon s'était barré sans cérémonie laissant un Derek torse nu dans sa cuisine en train de se préparer à manger et un hyperactif un peu trop gesticulant et bavard pour les nerfs dudit alpha.

Et Stiles continuait de babiller alors que Derek avait déjà entamé son plat de nouilles. Si le loup-garou se souvenait bien, le sujet de départ était d'ailleurs l'origine historique et géographique desdites nouilles. Après maintenant une demi-heure, il n'était plus très sûr si l'hyperactif parlait de ses cours, de la meute, de ses problèmes dus à son plâtre, de sexe, de son bras qui le démangeait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas gratter...

Minute... QUOI ?!

Stiles venait-il de lui demander de lui apprendre à faire une fellation au milieu de "tes bêtas me tapent sur les nerfs" et "j'ai envie d'une sucette" ou Derek était en plein rêve fantasmagorique ?

Désormais inconfortable dans ses habits, Derek décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter Stiles dans son délire avant qu'il n'en vienne à lui faire une dissertation sur la circoncision - ce qu'il aurait déjà fait selon les dires du shérif. Il enroula donc quelques spaghettis autour de sa fourchette et fourra celle-ci dans la bouche toujours en train de babiller de l'hyperactif de service.

Et voilà ! Enfin le silence ! Tout ça grâce à une simple fourchette pour combler la bouche de Stiles...

A défaut d'autre chose...

* * *

Mamage Spider999now : Stiles a un plâtre et Derek lui tend une fourchette de spaghettis pendant que Stiles à l'air de parler.


	11. -10- Stiles horror story

Nouvelle soirée sur le Sterek's pack : spéciale Halloween ! Pour certaines image, il fallait écrire des drabbles, celui-ci devait faire 100 mots... j'ai un peu dépassé...

* * *

 **Stiles horror story !** (127 mots)

Au soir d'Halloween, Derek regardait Stiles avec de la folie dans le regard.  
Il tenait enfin sa vengeance !  
L'humain et hyperactif de la bande était sous son joug : ligoté à la chaise et surtout bâillonné comme il l'était, Stiles ne pouvait que regarder le massacre à venir.

\- Tu sais qu'il t'aime pas vrai ?

Stiles écoutait le loup parler, les larmes aux yeux et totalement impuissant face à la situation désespérée.

\- Dommage ! Je vais le faire tuer la seule personne qu'il a jamais aimé !

C'est ainsi que Derek se vengea d'une soirée de Saint Valentin à faire un marathon Star Wars au lieu de la soirée romantique initialement prévue : en obligeant la figurine Batman à tuer Superman !

* * *

Mamage d'origine : en 2 vignettes. La première : Derek avec le regard un peu fou sous-titrée en anglais par la première phrase de dialogue ici dans le texte. La 2e Stiles bâillonné (pendant la saison 3b) et la 2e phrase du dialogue en sous-titre.

Instant pub : vous pouvez trouver ma page FB au nom de Celikwi !


	12. -11- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon costume ?

Deuxième drabble issu de la soirée d'halloween !

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon costume ?** (213 mots)

Stiles regardait Derek les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire bloquée. Tout dans son attitude montrait sa désapprobation avec une pointe de vexation.

\- Tu sais quand je t'ai dit que je voulais être un loup, je ne pensais pas à ça...

\- Je sais très bien que tu parlais de la morsure... mais hors de question : tu es et resteras humain ! Gronda Derek faisant rougeoyer ses yeux.

\- Tu peux au moins m'expliquer pourquoi, alors que c'est Halloween, c'est moi qui me retrouve avec le costume du chaperon rouge ? Et me sors pas l'excuse que c'est plus simple pour toi !

\- cpalcosumépusxkam... marmonna le loup-garou.

\- Articule j'ai pas votre super ouïe moi.

\- C'est parce que le costume est super sexy sur toi.

Maintenant qu'il regardait un peu mieux Derek, Stiles se rendait compte que le loup avait l'air ... serré à un certain niveau.

\- Sexy hein !? Tu te rends compte que je vais me retrouver dans cette tenue sexy à la soirée de Lydia ? Au milieu d'ados en rut ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- C'est bon tu as gagné, tu peux mettre le costume de Batman. Je vais mettre celui de Superman...

* * *

Mamage d'origine : fanart où on voit Stiles en costume de Batman qui dit "Derek, I said I want to be wolf this year". Et Derek, exaspéré en face de lui qui répond "... No Stiles, you really don't" En gros désaccord entre Derek et Stiles sur le fait d'être un loup (ou en costume de loup ?)...

En fait l'interprétation du dialogue de la mamage peut être vue de différente façon : est-ce que Stiles parle vraiment d'un costume de loup ou de la morsure ? Surtout que sur le fanart, Stiles fait vraiment très jeune... 7-8 ans... c'est à se poser des questions...


	13. -12- Ode aux loups-garous

Avant tout : BONNE ANNEE ! ET TOUT PLEIN DE BONNES CHOSES POUR 2018 !

Petite explication du pourquoi du comment de ce poème... En fait il n'y en a pas j'ai juste un problème de connexion au cerveau cette année mais je trouvais que Stiles aurait parfaitement été capable de pondre un tel "truc"...

Enfin bref, voilà le texte ! (419 mots)

* * *

Le cerveau de Stiles est connu de tous les profs du lycée de Beacon Hills pour ses digressions.

Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune Stilinski s'était surpassé.

A tel point que la prof de littérature avait décidé d'afficher la dernière oeuvre de l'hyperactif en salle de repos.

Bon elle devait tout de même avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel titre. Et quand elle avait posé la question à l'intéressé, il lui avait fait un sourire énigmatique et lui avait répondu d'aller poser la question à son alpha de petit-ami...

Plutôt que de se mettre martèle en tête, elle avait laissé tomber. Mais on pouvait désormais lire sur un tableau d'affichage le texte suivant :

 **Ode aux loups-garous**

Les éditions "Esprits tordus" présentent, un poème à oublier séance tenante :

.

Pour nous la philosophie du poil incarné

Habilement et simplement c'est de te faire suer

Ici sous une aisselle trop longtemps ouliée

Là sur une jambe fraichement épilée

Ou encore dans un endroit éloigné

Sur ton dos je peux venir m'installer.

Outre les gens à l'hygiène négligeable

Perçu comme la création du diable

Hommes à barbe me rendent bien-heureux

Irritant parmi mes confrères duveteux.

Enervant est le mot qui convient

.

Dès que je m'installe sur les seins (saints est valable aussi)

Unanimes sont les personnes qui m'ont connu

.

Priants pour que je ne revienne plus.

Or ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît

Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux exister.

Les faces glabres seront peut-être épargnées

.

Il me restera encore des lieux à explorer

N'oubliez pas que chez les mammifères

C'est le poil le plus prospère.

Alors même si tu n'es pas encore convaincus

Rase, épile sur ton corps les lieux les plus chevelus.

N'omet aucun endroit de ton anatomie nue

Espère juste que je ne me jette pas sur ton ... (à vous de terminer ce poème)

* * *

P.S. : ceux qui ont pensé au mot "cul" sont obligés de laisser une review, la bonne réponse était "dévolu" !

Un jour je répondrais au review... un jour...


	14. -13- Postiche

Donc nouvelle soirée organisée par le Sterek's Pack, nouveaux drabbles. Et ça va être du lourd du très très lourd !

Mot imposé ici : postiche.

Taille du drabble : 100 à 300 mots.

Taille obtenue : 223 mots

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles se fendait la poire tout seul dans son coin.

Comme d'habitude direz-vous mais là le fou rire durait depuis 10 bonnes minutes et impossible d'en connaître la raison. Bon, quand on connait le principal concerné, la raison importe peu. Pourtant là même Scott avait l'air de sécher.

Le rire de Stiles avait beau avoir été communicatif pour toute la meute – ou presque, faut pas pousser le loup dans les orties - la durée en longueur du rire commençait à inquiéter sérieusement Derek qui se demandait s'il ne faudrait pas, comme le suggérait son oncle, interner de nouveau son hyperactif de petit-ami.

Finalement, au bout de 10 nouvelles minutes qui parurent une éternité à Derek, Stiles réussi suffisamment à se calmer pour s'expliquer.

\- C'est la faute de l'oncle zombi ! Quand il a dit qu'il refusait de faire la potiche à la soirée avec la meute O'Connor, j'ai compris 'postiche' à la place et je me suis imaginée Peter avec la perruque qui s'envole... Avouez que c'est drôle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Stiles se remette à rire, accompagné de la meute. Et si le fameux oncle zombi n'avait pas poussé un grognement outré, pour sûr Stiles ne serait pas encore plus tombé amoureux de son homme en voyant son sourire aux dents de lapin.

Merci oncle Peter !

* * *

Avec Math'L on a toutes les deux imaginé Peter avec un postiche à la Trump... pour vous dire le niveau...


	15. -14- Territoire

Voici le deuxième drabble de la soirée.

Mots imposés : Je pense que tu es un peu trop obsédé par moi

Nombres de mots obtenus : 347 à l'origine mais j'ai réussi à réduire à 294 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Territoire**

\- Non mais tu es sérieux ?

Derek, au lieu de lui répondre comme un être humain normal, se mit à grogner.

\- Vraiment, sérieux ? Comme si ce que tu as fait ne suffisait pas, il faut que tu te mettes à grogner ?

Stiles se tenait debout face au lycan, jambes écartées, bras croisés et sourcils froncés en parfaite imitation du 'sourwolf pas content'.

Et il y avait de quoi ! À peine une heure plus tôt, alors que Stiles était avec une chieuse qui cvoulait le numéro du bôgoss à la camaro, ledit bôgosse avait silencieusement approché son museau de loup transformé de Stiles et de la blondasse avant de lever la patte et d'uriner sur le pantalon de l'hypéractif.

Stiles avait été tellement choqué qu'il avait mis un bon quart d'heure avant de se rendre compte que la chieuse l'avait abandonné et que la meute était partie. Puis il était rentré en trombe chez lui prendre une douche et se changer avant de se précipiter au loft pour avoir des explications. Bonjour l'explication...

\- Sérieusement Stiles, c'est juste l'instinct du loup envers son territoire...

Non, vraiment Stiles, même après la deuxième fois, n'y croyait toujours pas.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas ton loup le fautif. Je pense que tu es un peu trop obsédé par moi. Toi l'humain et non toi le loup. Être en couple et me marquer d'un suçon ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ?

Avec les rougeurs qui apparurent sur le visage de l'alpha, ce fut évident qu'il n'avait clairement pas pensé du tout... Toute une éducation à refaire. Et après qu'on ne dise pas que Stiles était le plus faible de la meute quand s'est clairement lui qui portera la culotte dans son futur couple.

* * *

Non je n'ai pas besoin d'être internée, j'assume totalement mes conneries... ou pas


	16. -15- Hormones

Mots imposés : le paragraphe surligné en gras

Nombre de mots obtenus : 241

* * *

 **Hormones**

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait des hormones de femmes enceintes, rien n'avait préparé Derek à un tel cataclysme !

Et encore, si le problème était réellement les hormones de grossesse, il aurait pu relativiser. Mais Stiles était bel et bien humain et surtout un mâle. Et oui il avait vérifié ! Ça faisait quand même 6 mois qu'ils étaient en couple et donc 7... non 8 mois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. La sex-friend attitude n'avait trompé personne à part les deux concernés...

Le problème actuel était que Stiles avait droit à un nouveau traitement pour son hyperactivité puisqu'il avait développé une trop grande accoutumance à l'Adderal. Un traitement à base d'hormone de louve...

Quand la meute s'était aperçue du problème, il était déjà trop tard pour que les effets se dissipent rapidement. Et là encore, Stiles n'avait pris la dernière pilule que la veille...

Il se comportait donc désormais comme la louve alpha de la meute depuis une semaine et ça durerait encore une de plus.

Sauf que là, la 'louve' réclamait ses petits... soit les betas, humains ou non, de la meute tout ça parce que le Shérif était parti en vacances avec Mélissa.

Et la même rengaine tournait depuis 20 minutes :

 **\- Ramène-les à la maison. Tous.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Tous.**

Avec un Liam et un Mason partis en classe verte en pleine forêt à 200 km, elle allait être longue la semaine...

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, on va dire que c'est la fin de la semaine...


	17. -16- Câlins de meute

Cette fois-ci, c'est une image qui a été proposée. Je vous donne ça description plus bas.

Nombre de mots obtenus : 298

* * *

 **Câlins de meute**

Les soirées 'Meute' finissaient en majorité de la même façon : un amas de membres enchevêtrés dans le plus gigantesque câlin de meute qui soit.

Et depuis que tous mes membres lycans étaient capables de faire une transformation complète en loup depuis que Stiles était devenu une 'étincelle' puissante, c'était devenu systématique, un besoin primaire voire primal. Même en l'absence d'un membre de la meute comme c'était le cas ce soir-là.

Lydia était partie voir Jackson à Londres et Peter, au soulagement de Stiles, avait prévu une soirée romantique avec son amant pas si secret que ça puisque Allison avait préféré fuir sa maison et suivre sa meilleure amie pour 'ne pas être traumatisée par les sons que faisaient son père en copulant avec le psychopathe'.

Il ne restait donc plus que Stiles, son bro', le sourwolf et le trio infernal.

Malgré le nombre réduit, le câlin de meute s'était formé. Et peut-être justement à cause du fait qu'ils soient moins nombreux, ce soir les loups entouraient et collaient plus que tout le seul humain présent. Et autant la plupart du temps, il était frigorifié malgré son hoodie rouge (celui à l'origine de son surnom de chaperon rouge) autant cette fois il crevait de chaud.

Au bout d'une heure de sommeil entrecoupé de cauchemar à propos de feu de l'enfer et de purgatoire, l'hyperactif essaya de s'extirper tant bien que mal du tas formé par les loups pour au moins enlever son haut. Après moult grognements lupins et qu'un Scottyloup se soit confortablement installé SUR son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger, Stiles réussit à se dégager. Pour finalement s'allonger sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin pourtant, les loups avaient tous réussi à le rejoindre dans le canapé, ses vêtements mystérieusement disparus pour ne le laisser qu'en boxer.

* * *

Mamage : Stiles portant un haut rouge, entouré de 5 loups : un blond (Erica), un châtain (Isaac), un brun installé sur le dos de l'humain (Scott) un chocolat (Boyd) et le noir sur lequel Stiles et à moitié couché (Derek). Ils sont tous en train de dormir les uns couchés sur les autres.


	18. -17- Baccalauréat

En hommage à tous ceux qui ont eu les résultats du bac aujourd'hui !

Mots imposés : banane, bosse et fesse.

Nombre de mots obtenus : 291

* * *

 **Baccalauréat**

Putain, ils avaient réussi ! Malgré toutes les merdes qui leur étaient tombé dessus, ils y étaient enfin arrivé : ils étaient diplômés ! Autant pour Lydia et lui, c'était joué d'avance, quoique, avec le retard pris à cause des Ghost Riders, il avait dû cravacher sévère pour rattraper le niveau de sa meilleure amie et être major de promotion ex æquo, autant pour Scott et Malia les séances de révision en groupe avaient dues être intensives. Mais finalement c'était bon, ils avaient leur diplôme !

C'est pourquoi en ce jour, ils étaient tous habillés de toges et de chapeaux ridicules devant familles, amis et meute : pour recevoir un bout de papier qui leur permettra de quitter définitivement le monde du lycée pour de nouveaux horizons encore plus studieux pour les uns ou le monde du travail pourri pour les autres.

Malgré le cynisme évident avec lequel Stiles considérait son futur et celui de ses camarades et/ou amis, l'hyperactif avait la **banane** !

Oublié le bleu qu'il aura sur les **fesses** le lendemain après s'être ridiculisé une dernière fois devant tous en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds en allant faire son discours. Oubliée également la **bosse** qu'il a au front après s'être pris la porte du placard en pleine tronche le matin même. Oubliée sa virginité... et il ne parle pas de celle qu'il a perdue avec Malia, hein. C'était une erreur sur la personne, pas le bon Hale... Qui disait diplôme, disait anniversaire et aujourd'hui, Stiles fêtait ses 18 ans. Et Stiles avait bien l'intention de faire sa fête à son vieux jeu de petit-ami.

Si Stiles avait la banane au visage et dans son slip, c'est que ce soir il perdait sa virginité du cul. Foi de Mieczyslaw.

* * *

Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour la bêtise monumentale de cette histoire. Pour excuse, j'avais faim, mon cerveau était clairement en hypoglycémie.


	19. -18- Mission

Mots imposés : le paragraphe surligné en gras

Nombre de mots obtenus : 298

 **Mission**

Bon, bah cette fois encore il allait devoir abandonner ses projets pour la soirée.

Il avait pourtant tout prévu pour sa mission-séduction : son plus beau t-shirt Batman, la veste noire cintrée que Lydia l'avait obligé à acheter, un jean slim qui mettait en valeur son fessier, ses converses les moins abîmées et un boxer ultra moulant dont il jurerait qu'il était une taille trop petit.

Il était arrivé au loft du sourwolf, sûr de pouvoir finir ENFIN dans les draps du loup et pas seulement pour y dormir mais faire intimement connaissance avec le septième ciel par l'intermédiaire du dernier alpha Hale connu.

Mais il avait oublié un point majeur : Beacon Hills est un aimant à emmerdes. Et la meute avait débarqué, affolée, dans l'antre du loup grognon pour se plaindre du nouveau méchant en date : le Bigfoot. Et essayer accessoirement de trouver un plan pour le faire disparaître soit, comme d'habitude, foncer dans le tas, que ça passe ou ça casse. Petit détail tout de même dans le plan : l'hyperactif n'était pas convié à la bataille.

Après avoir argumenté et perdu trois quart d'heure à coup de "Je vous ai à toutes et tous sauvé les miches poilus au moins une fois", 'Un peu de reconnaissance, bordel" "Tu es humain, c'est trop dangereux" et de " **Sous-estimez moi, on va être drôle** quand vous allez revenir la queue entre les jambes parce que votre plan aura foiré", Stiles avait finalement eu gain de cause. Il allait participer. Mais avant ça...

\- Attendez-moi je reviens dans une demie-heure, si je doit partir en mission autant être confortable. Il faut que j'aille changer de slip."

Autant dire que la meute n'a pas attendu qu'il revienne et que, cette fois encore, c'est Stiles qui avait eu raison.

* * *

C'était mon problème de la journée : j'avais une culotte qui maintenait le ventre plat mais, à la fin de la journée, je n'en pouvais plus et j'ai dû en changer. J'imaginais bien Stiles faire ce genre de chose.

Bon promis pour cette soirée, c'est fini. Il restait un dernier lot de mots imposés mais j'ai pas trouvé l'inspiration. Peut-être plus tard...


	20. -19- Hallowouiiiiii !

Note de l'auteur : Et non ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre de 'Humain et plus si affinité' mais un drabble écrit pour le défi d'Halloween du Sterek's pack en 30 minutes...

Bonne lecture !

 **Hallowouiiiiii !** (997 mots)

Alors que, en cette nuit d'Halloween, il passait une super soirée dans la demeure des Martin, Stiles ne cessait de flipper. Rien à voir avec le décor. Et pourtant, Lydia s'était largement surpassée cette année, entre son côté Banshee et le fait qu'ils baignaient dans le surnaturel depuis un temps certain maintenant, il y avait de quoi trouver de l'inspiration pour cette soirée horrifique.

Non, ce qui le faisait flipper depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la maison de Lydia, c'étaient les grognements bestiaux qu'il pouvait entendre. En fait, dès que quelqu'un l'approchait, il les entendait. La meute avait, apparemment, remarqué le phénomène également puisqu'ils s'amusaient, chacun leur tour, à se tenir proches de lui et le toucher. Et quand il disait 'proches', il voulait dire collés à lui et par 'toucher' c'était plutôt 'tripoter'. Et puis ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis repartaient en rigolant après avoir déclenché une nouvelle salve de grognements.

Mais là où il flippait le plus, c'est quand quelqu'un d'extérieur à la meute s'approchait un peu trop de lui. Et pour cette nuit des morts incontournable, il y en avait des personnes qui ne faisaient pas parti de leur groupe : pratiquement tout le lycée était présent.

Preuve qu'il ne fabulait pas, Greenberg venait tout juste de le bousculer en reculant sans faire attention à qui se trouvait derrière et un grognement plus fort que les autres avait surgit de nulle part. Si la plupart de ses camarades scolaires avaient l'air de mettre ça sur les sons d'ambiance diffusés en même temps que la musique (et Lydia avait même poussé le vice en enregistrant son cri de Banshee) lui et ses compagnons de surnaturel y voyaient un schéma dont il était le lien principal. Malgré le fait que ses amis le prenaient plus à la rigolade, sûr ils étaient au courant de quelque chose qu'il ignorait, Stiles avait plutôt tendance à s'inquiéter. Surtout quand il était incapable de trouver la source de ces grognements bien qu'il ait cherché de tous les côtés qui pouvait bien être responsable. Il espérait une personne en particulier mais il ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée et aucun membre de la meute ne lui avait répondu quand il leur avait posé la question sur sa venue éventuelle.

Finalement, dépité de l'absence de la personne désirée pour laquelle il avait cédé à Lydia quant au choix de son costume, et décidé surtout à faire fi de l'éventuelle menace (après tout s'il avait été réellement en danger, ses amis auraient réagi autrement et il aurait été attaqué depuis bien longtemps) Stiles prit la décision d'occulter tous ces sentiments négatifs. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que d'aller se resservir un verre de punch ?

Deux heures plus tard, il se dit que finalement ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça alors qu'il dessoûlait en vidant ses boyaux dans les toilettes. Heureusement que son père était de garde cette nuit et qu'il avait été décidé que ce serait Scott qui conduirait puisque ce dernier ne pouvait boire et surtout être ivre.

Il avait finalement un peu trop profité de la soirée et du punch mais pas au point d'oublier la raison de son amertume et surtout de ses peurs parce que, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain après s'être brossé les dents, il jurerait entendre de nouveau les grognements. Il se dirigea prudemment vers sa chambre d'où semblait provenir le fameux son, attrapant au passage la statue de loup en pâte à sel comme maigre moyen de défense. Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, l'air frais qui diffusait par sa fenêtre grande ouverte le fit entièrement dessoûler. Ça et le loup-garou grognon facilement identifiable debout au milieu de la pièce, tous crocs sortis.

\- Purée Sourwolf, tu pourrais prévenir ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Qu'est-ce que tu f...

Mais l'hyperactif ne put continuer sa phrase alors qu'il se faisait, comme d'habitude, plaquer contre la porte par un loup enragé. Là où ça changea des autres fois, ce fut quand Derek se jeta sur ses lèvres afin de les maltraiter de façon plaisante pour Stiles. Et à sentir les mains qui se faufilaient sous son costume, l'humain se dit qu'il avait eu finalement raison d'écouter Lydia. Ce fut finalement le « mien » grondé contre sa gorge pendant que Derek lui faisait un suçon qui éclaira définitivement Stiles quant à la raison des grognements entendus toute la soirée et sur le responsable de ceux-ci. Derek était donc bien présent et surtout jaloux. Stiles arrêta ensuite de penser quand le loup l'attrapa sous les cuisses découvertes pour le jeter sur le lit, promesse de nouveaux grognements mais de plaisir cette fois. Sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que son costume ne lui soit retiré délicatement ? Qu'il allait devoir offrir un super cadeau à la rouquine !

 _Une semaine plus tôt :_

 _\- Tu es sûre que je ne vais pas plutôt avoir l'air ridicule dans ce déguisement ?_

 _Lydia soupira face à la mauvaise volonté de son meilleur ami._

 _\- C'est pourtant toi qui es venu me voir en pleurnichant parce que tu en avais marre que Derek et toi vous tourniez autour et que tu voulais faire craquer l'Alpha sans savoir comment. Alors prend ce foutu costume et ferme-là._

 _Stiles attrapa donc le costume bon gré, mal gré et surtout pas convaincu du tout de son utilité dans le plan de Lydia pour mettre Derek dans le lit de Stiles... ou inversement._

 _Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au déguisement avant de le tendre à la vendeuse, Stiles ce dit que, prendre une tenue de Chaperon Rouge sexy et surtout féminin pour séduire son loup, il pouvait pas faire plus cliché !_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Promis le chapitre 3 arrive dans peu de temps. Je vais d'abord manger, ensuite je réponds aux reviews du chapitre 2 et après seulement je publierai. Sinon que dire du titre de ce drabble... à l'origine, j'avais pas plus d'idée que "Halloween" et c'est en le recopiant dans le sommaire de ce recueil que je l'ai transformé et j'en suis plutôt contente au final.


End file.
